Tohru's True Love
by Peepster
Summary: What happends when one of the Sohma men admit his love to her? What happends when the other does not get her? And what happends when other Shoma men find true love in the most unexpected place? Well read and find out.
1. The Day Tohru Leaves

Regina DiBellaApril 28, 20051

Chapter 1

"Ms. Honda are you going to the store to do some shopping for the week?" Asked Yuki.

"Well yes I am. Would you like to come with me Yuki? I would like your company." Tohru gave a wide smile.

She did enjoy Yuki's company. She has since the very first day that she came to live with him since her tent caved in on her. She is not sure if she would have been able to go through this time without him, Shigure and Kyo by her side.

Yuki has gotten used to her always being with him. What is he going to do the day she wants to move on with her life and leave him? Yuki would die. One of these days, he is going to have to tell her how he feels about her. But she would never go along with it. He is too different and Akito will never allow him to have a relationship.

"Yuki what is wrong? You seem to be spacy. You are never spacy."

"Oh Ms. Honda, I am sorry, I am just thinking. So what are we getting this week for dinners and lunches?"

"I was thinking Rice Balls. And then Chicken and mixed Okonomiyaki throughout the week. I bought a recipe book so I can learn to cook more dishes for you guys."

They made a sharp right turn into the grocery store and got a basket to fill up.

"I was hoping that we could go to the secret base after we are done so I can pick some vegetables. Maybe even some leeks for Kyo." Tohru joked while giggling.

Kyo hates leeks. And Yuki loves things that Kyo hates.

"Sounds wonderful, and I believe that the Strawberries that we planted there a while ago should be close to being ready. So let's not buy any of them here when we can get them for free."

Tohru nodded and smiled and they did all of their shopping. When they were done, they headed toward the Secret Base and picked their Leeks and Strawberries.

"You guys bought what?" Kyo screamed when he saw the Leeks that they picked for the house.

"But look, we bought Strawberries too." Tohru said while trying to calm down Kyo.

"I don't give a damn about Strawberries. You both know that I hate Leeks. This was all stupid Yuki's idea wasn't it?"

Kyo then stormed all throughout the house to look for Yuki.

"When I get my hands on that damn rat, I am gonna teach him a lesson."

_SLAM!_ Kyo flew through the house into the backyard and landed on his face.

"You are going to do what Cat? Do to me what I just did to you? When you are ever going to realize that you are never going to be able to beat me." Yuki then giggled and added, "At least when I am alive. Try beating me when I am dead. You may have a chance then."

While Yuki walked off to his room, Tohru ran to help Kyo's face out of the mud.

"Damn he must be angry about something. He really hit me this time. Do you know what is up with him?"

"No. He was really quiet while we were shopping together. He really just looked at me and did not really say much."

Kyo ran off and hid somewhere in the woods. Tohru brushed herself off and headed into the house to start supper. All the while she was cooking their dinner she was thinking about Yuki and his actions earlier that day.

"Dinner time everybody!" Tohru yelled from the diningroom.

As the three men ran into the room they were awed by Thorus' nice place setting for the night.

"Beautiful Tohru, you get better every night. Looks delicious!" Shigure said while sitting down at the table.

"Good I am glad that you all like it. Enjoy." Tohru said while sitting down and eating.

When dinner was finished with Yuki and her washed and cleaned the dished while Shigure and Kyo did their own individual things for the night.

"So what was wrong earlier with Kyo? Why did you knock him out that good earlier?" Tohru asked Yuki earnestly.

"I just have things on my mind Ms. Honda. I am sorry if I worried you at all. But I just have a lot of thinking to do. And I guess that I just was frustrated and took it all out on Kyo. Oh well, teach him better, next time he will not want to challenge me as bad."

"Yea, I guess you are right. But you know, you can talk to me about anything Yuki. I think that we have the relationship now that we can tell each other what's on our mind. Do you want to tell me anything?"

"Well, Ms. Honda. Um, Tohru. I have been wanting to talk to you about something. For a while now. To me it is very important. And I hope that you would be able to understand what I am talking about."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Understand what you damn Rat!" Kyo said from the door.

Yuki blushed and said, "Nothing you stupid Cat."

Yuki then rushed out of the room, Tohru ran after him and grabbed him by the arm. They stopped in his room and stood still.

"What do you have to tell me. We are alone here. Please." She lowered her voice an octave, "You can tell me anything."

Yuki looked deeply into her eyes and said, "Tohru, I think, I think that I love you." Yuki sighed with relief as he released the feelings that he was been feeling for such a long time. "Boy did that feel good to finally let out." Yuki said while wiping his forehead.

"Yuki. I don't know what to say to you." Tohru said while smiling.

But she did know the one action she wanted to do.

"Oh Yuki." She said while wrapping her arms around his small waist.

"POOF!" Yuki then turned into his Zodiac Form.

"Oh Yuki I am so sorry. I forgot for a moment there." Tohru said while holding Yuki in her hands.

"This is not how I planned this to be. But I guess I do not blame you. I wanted to hug you as well Ms. Honda. But I can say, this is a little embarrassing."

Tohru then thought, "Oh mom. How wonderful. I am so glad that he finally said something. I have been waiting for this day for a long time. So mom this is what love feels like? Could he be the one? What do I do?"

Tohru then heard her mom's voice in her head: "You will be fine. I really like him. He likes you for you. And that is what is important. But be yourself. And he will be with you for a long time. Honey, I am so proud of you. You are growing up. Go with your heart. And do what makes you the most happy."

Tohru blushed and smiled that caring smile she always sports around him. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I know all about you. And what you life entitles. And I love rats. They are cute!"

"POOF!"

"Oh my!" Tohru quickly covered her eyes and blushed at Yuki's current state.

Yuki scrambled to gather up his clothes and quickly put them on. "Well let me gain my composure." He dusted himself off and continued: "Okay. Now we can continue."

"Oh yes! I'm so sorry. Yuki, you have to be one of the most important people to me in the entire world. I do not know what I would do if you were not in my life. You have given me a home, and such a good friendship. I will be thankful for you forever. You have always been my friend, you have always been there for me."

Yuki gave a gulp of worry as she continued.

"And now I think that as we get older, I want to be more than friends. We are in High School now. We are like adults. And I have never loved anybody other than my mom. And she always said: "You know that you will love somebody when you cannot live a day without them. When you cannot imagine not talking to them, loving the time you have together. Being able to talk to each other about everything." And you are that. I guess that I love you too."

Author Notie: Well here is Chapter 2... I am really trying on this story.. and I hope that you like it... and I hope I get many reviews! And then I will add more!


End file.
